


I don't think we are friends

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Arguing, Broken Friendships, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: "The discs were worth more than you ever were!"Tubbo doesn't care anymoreorWhat I wanted Tubbo to say during the Community House's discussion
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: My au's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 17
Kudos: 342





	I don't think we are friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the angst... 
> 
> Tommy (the character) was really an idiot and bad friend when he said that, but they just hurt each other until a war happens and they team up like the insults never happened.
> 
> Just my opinion, of course
> 
> (Ps: Pretend Tubbo's compass didn't explode)
> 
> :)

"The disks were worth more than you ever were!"

For a moment, everyone was silent, but Tubbo's ears rang with the phrase, the words whirled in his head as he stared at the floor, loosening his grip on the shield and axe a little, the blood wetting his forehead and burning in his mouth.

Tommy opened his eyes wide and seemed to hesitate between approaching or moving away from the president.

"Tubs..."

The brunette looked at the axe in his hand and squeezed it tightly, the words growing louder and crushing his heart inside his chest.

_ 'The disks were worth more than you ever were!' _

Tubbo felt hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks and he dropped the shield on the floor, his breath hitched as everyone waited for his next action.

And surprisingly, Tubbo laughed, starting as just a soft laugh and turning into an outrageously loud laugh, making everyone step back slightly.

"God... of course the disks were worth more than me..." the tears were still falling and that made the scene even more heartbreaking "I'm feeling like a complete idiot..."

"Tub--" Tommy started but Tubbo pointed the ax at him.

"No" his tone was harsh, his axe pointing at Tommy, everyone was scared of him, Tubbo was mad and they never saw him like that before "Now you're going to hear me. I thought you were dead but you didn't hear me, accusing me of not visiting you and of not going to your little beach party. I said I hadn't received any invitations and you told me to shut up"

"When I saw you with Technoblade and taking Connor hostage, I swear I didn't understand, you were the person who hated Techno the most after he helped increase L'manburg's destruction, but no... you lined up to him at the first chance that he said he would help you recover the disks"

"You gave up on the disks when you lost the L'manburg duel and I thought... I thought L'manburg and your family could be important too, but I was wrong. We were at peace, Tommy! After months of fighting and seeing everything torn apart, we had a worthy peace, until you set George's house on fire and didn't want to bear the consequences"

"You tried to use Dream's horse leather as blackmail, you even thought of using Techno as a weapon to end Dream, all because you didn't want to admit you were wrong!" Tubbo shouted in Tommy's face, leaving everyone, including the blonde, surprised "I admit I was wrong to exile you, but all the time, you, Fundy and Quackity didn't listen to me, you pushed me towards your plans and when I finally stood in my ground, you compare me with Schlatt!"

"You don't know what I suffered there!" Tommy shouted back and it seemed to irritate Tubbo even more, who gritted his teeth and fisted his hands.

"I don't know! I really don't know! But you wouldn't have suffered if you had been quiet and accepted your punishment, in fact, if you had thought of L'manburg's good, you wouldn't have set anything on fire!"

"You can say that I betrayed you, that I chose L'manburg over you, but you put me as president, you put me in charge of a nation with citizens, a nation that would lose everything if it went to war. I had to choose the good of L'manburg instead of declaring a fight against Dream "

"And now that L'manburg 'betrayed' you, you're going to go after what you can if it means recovering the disks, whether it means siding with one of the most dangerous people on the server who may or may not blow up our home, your home"

"This is the difference between us. You will do everything to get what you want, regardless of whether it will hurt people, you will use people as weapons to win a meaningless war" Tubbo lowered his voice, and his expression made it somber, and his next words came in a poisonous kindness "But I'll make it easy for you"

Tubbo opened the enderchest and removed the disk from the chest, and pressed it tightly against Tommy's chest, wanting it to hurt.

It did.

"Take these fucking discs. I don't care what you're going to do" and he stuck the axe in the wooden floor, he took off his navy blue jacket and took off the shiny compass hanging from his chest and dropped it on the floor, making a thud and cracking the fragile glass.

Tubbo turned and started walking, until he stopped in front of Dream, who was in the corner, watching with restrained and cautious fury. The boy's eyes were harder than steel.

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore" and he walked again, sliding his jacket into the water and moving away from people, until he left their field of vision in silence, with tears still streaming from his eyes.

Everyone present turned their attention to the blonde, who was staring at the horizon, where Tubbo had left and held the disk tightly against his chest.

"I think we ended up here today" Dream said, scaring everyone "The community house is destroyed and no one is going to bring it back"

He turned to Tommy and held out his hand.

"If you make it easy for me, I will let you go in peace"

The squeeze on the Techno’s Crossbow caused everyone, but the three involved in the negotiation, to tense. Tommy's eyes seemed to glaze for a second before the boy handed the record to the man in green, shaking his hands in the process.

Dream took the disk and rotated it, analyzing the item before putting it in the backpack and opening the administration menu.

"Fuck you, Dream" Tommy murmured, still not wanting to believe in that moment "You are to blame for this shit"

The admin tilted his head to the side.

"I don't think you heard Tubbo's speech, Tommy" Dream's smile and poison could be felt clearly, regardless the white mask " **You** caused this"

And he disconnected before anyone could stop him or before Tommy changed his mind about the precious object. Techno waited for someone to take the next step before taking a hand on the blonde's back, who looked numb and dissociating, and guiding him out of the crowd.

Nobody stopped them.

The show was over.

* * *

Above the tallest tower in L'manburg, Tubbo had his knees to his chest, his arms bent over his knees and his head buried in his arms, crying out loud sobs and sniffling, the pain was the worst Tubbo had ever felt, even bigger than the firework that blew him up.

Nobody was there.

Not even a blond boy who always comforted him in the most difficult times.

A longtime friendship, now broken, tarnishing the history of a nation.

_ 'I don't care anymore' _


End file.
